


just a little accident

by Narru



Series: stories from a prompt [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After Party, F/M, No beta sorry, Post-Time Skip, Prompt Fic, Wrong Phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narru/pseuds/Narru
Summary: In which Hinata and Yachi accidentally switch phones after a party.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Series: stories from a prompt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870810
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	just a little accident

Hinata groans against the pillow and then grabs both its end to cover his ears, hoping the ringing would stop. His head throbs every second and he can’t remember anything that happened yesterday. He doesn’t even remember changing his ringtone, and not that he cares. One thing he should care about is how to stop his headache.

“Stop, stop, stop.” His mantra getting louder and louder. 

The phone stops for a few seconds and he counts, until twenty and when it rings for the nth time, his arms stretch, his hand reaches and searches the device. 

“Hello?” Hinata tries to sound sober but only failed miserably when he hears himself.

“Hitoka?”

The deep tone of voice coming from the end of the line woke him up. His eyes widen and he jumps, hissing when his head throbs harder. With ears on the phone, he tries to figure out and tried again, “Uh, hello?”

There was a short moment before the voice came back, “Is, Is Hitoka there?”

Hinata turns the phone and stares at the caller name,  _ Dad. _

“Shit.”

_ This is not his phone.  _

“Hello?”

It was the same model but he’s hundred percent sure his father’s name is not ‘Dad’.

The voice rattles him and he almost drop the device, catching it before reaching the ground. He stares, wide awake and fully aware that what he’s holding is not his phone rather Yachi’s phone. And now, he has no less than few seconds to know what to do but his head keeps on pounding as his stomach starts to turn up and under and he’s not sure if it was just because of how wasted he was or how he was now talking with Yachi’s father, whom he never saw nor know, not that Yachi has the responsibility to tell him though. Or both. Definitely it was both. 

“Young man.”

“Y-yes Sir!” He wants to end the call. Pretend nothing happened and apologize to Yachi as soon as he can. But the voice was starting to get irritated and he knows, he knows it’s the ‘What-did-you-do-to-my-daughter’ tone of voice and now he just wants to go to the bathroom, badly.

“Where is Hitoka? Are you with her?”  _ and who are you? _

He gulps, he has no idea where Yachi is and how they accidentally switched phone and never noticed until now. His mouth opens before anything sensible reaches his mind, “N-no, Sir? She’s outside!” He nods, and he wanted to punch his self for lying, apologizing to an absent Yachi. “I’ll- I’ll tell her that you called! I’m really sorry!” 

“Oh, okay, and you are?”

He knows he’s lying. 

“Hi-Hinata Shoyo!”

“Okay. I’ll call again, Hinata Shoyo.”  _ And make sure you’re not the one who’s answering. _

The call ended and he quickly stood up, his mind stopped for a bit, then he hurries to the bathroom.

After grabbing a couple of hangover pills, Hinata washes his face and head towards his bedroom to retrieve the device. Only noticing that there have been few calls from him, a slight smile appears on his face when he noticed his saved name, ‘Sho-kun’ with a cute black bird emoji. He clicks on her call logs to check how many times she calls and there were few, all registered in mornings. He clicked on his number and calls; it took two rings before she answered. 

“Shoyo!”

He chuckles upon hearing her voice, “Mornin’!”

“Oh my, I’m really sorry I grabbed the wrong phone.” He could imagine her quickly bowing herself as she speaks, “Are you home? I-I’ll drop by to fetch it, I’ll just finish my class and head there. And, are you okay? Do you want me to grab some medicine on my way?”

His chest wells up with her voice and the words she had told him, there was carefulness and worry and it was kind of sweet and he likes it, very much. “I’m fine, I’m fine! Don’t worry about it, I’ll go to yours.”

There was a short pause, “Oh, are you sure? I’ll finish by eleven thirty.”

“Perfect timing for lunch! I’ll meet you at Cecil’s, Yacchan.”

“Okay! And uh, Shoyo.” Hinata could feel her anticipation at the other line. “Hm?”

“Did you- never mind. I’ll go on ahead, need to go back to class. See you later!”

“Sure!”

It took him less than forty minutes to arrive at Yachi’s university. He heads across the street, heading to their favorite restaurant. The staff greets him upon entering and wave back at them, “For the team?” 

He shook his head, a slight blush appears on his cheek, “Just two.” Hinata already knew their reactions when the words got out of his mouth, “Yachi and You?” the waiter gave a knowing smile and he shyly answers, “Yeah”

The place was one of their favorite hangouts, the five of them usually eats out there especially on occasions where either him or Kageyama come back from overseas games. He quietly sat, pulling out the phone and placing it down on the table. He stares at it.

_ I should tell Yacchan her dad called. _

He looks at the phone and groans inwardly, he shouldn’t have just answered the phone. 

_ Twenty more minutes before her class ends _ . 

Hinata waits, stare at the window. Some people walk up to him and ask for some photos and signature and timidly he agrees. Few moments and her phone lights up along with the message tone and his eyes quickly turn to the screen. He halts and revert back to looking outside the windows as his chin resting on his palm. The message tone rang for a second time, until it kept ringing- the tone being interrupted by messages after messages. His finger clutch onto the fabric of his slacks, his feet tapping continuously. 

It stops and Hinata counts to ten, looking slightly at the screen. 

_ 19 unread messages _

His brows raised in curiosity but he shook it away immediately. 

The screen turns black but then lights up again, startling him when it rang. Someone was calling her. It was an unknown number and for the second time, Hinata doesn’t know whether to answer or not. 

_ What if it was from work?  _

_ No, Yacchan saves contacts. I think.  _

_ Answer it! _

_ No! _

He battles with his own for a few mere seconds. Hinata shuts his eyes and was saved when the ringing stopped. 

The phone rang for the second time, and he tries his best not to answer. The urge to answer the call grows and he know he shouldn’t. It was her privacy. He apologize to Yachi in his head when he closed his eyes, his lip tight and pretend not to hear anything. The people inside was starting to eye him, probably wondering why he’s not answering the phone.

_ If it calls again, I’ll answer. _

He told himself, sighing as he observes outside, sees people and groups passing by probably from university. Hoping the ringing would stop and the person on the other end would realize it is unattended, or she has things to do and she will probably shoot a message or call the unknown number again. 

But the phone rang again and he sighs, clicking quickly and putting the phone against his ear. “Hello?” He gulps when he sounded exhausted. 

“Uh- Hi, Hito…ka?”

For the second time, he stares at the phone, checked that it was the same unknown number. “Sorry, this is not her. She, uh, outside.” It was the same lie, but for some reason, Hinata senses that this time the voice at the other line seems to believe him when it spoke, apologetic.

“Oh! Sorry ‘bout that.” Hinata was sure the man was disappointed he answered. “Can you tell her I called? It’s Yosuke.” 

It was an unfamiliar name. A name that Yachi never speaks of whenever they had get togethers. Then again, Yachi has no obligation to tell them everything or every person she meets. The urge to ask and question him who he is and how did they meet and if he was from work or college friend builds up inside him nonetheless, he also doesn’t want to seem prying, so instead he just agrees, “Sure,” 

“Yes, thank you very much, ah-” 

“Shoyo.” 

As much as he didn’t want to sound bothered, his voice was stern and he wanted to drop the call but it would seem rude to do that. 

Hinata wasn’t sure. Although he chose not to ask, the man on the other line doesn’t sound like he’s someone from her work. Either way, if the man was a relative or friend from university, he was certain she saved their number with their name on it. He had known Yachi and she would probably think it would be impolite not to save the contact of the people she’s acquaintance with.

“Right, Shoyo! The pro volleyball player! I never had the chance to meet you or talk to you but yeah, thanks for answering.” 

The man was starting to talk like they’re close and for the first time, Hinata didn’t like it.

“Hitoka never answers my calls, and you’re her friend so can I ask a favor?”

He didn’t get to say no when the man tries to talk again, clearly unaware of the way he acts so casual to someone he never met personally, “Can you tell her,” there was a slight hesitation in her voice, “to talk to me?” 

There was a slight desperate tone appearing now in his voice and by the way he calls her, Hinata was sure of one thing. He is  _ really _ close to Yachi and as much as he wouldn’t want to admit it, he dislikes it.

He doesn’t want to talk to him. 

He doesn’t want Yachi to talk to him.

Still, he answers, “Okay.”

“Thanks a lot, Shoyo!”

The call ended and left Hinata a distaste in his mouth, like he had eaten something he didn’t know and never saw and the aftertaste telling him he shouldn’t have taken it. He grabs the of glass of water and chugs on it, wanting the unknown and unpleasant flavor in his mouth to go away.

Hinata didn’t have the time to contemplate, and search for the reason of his bothered plus the displeased feeling raising inside him. He hears the bell chimes and his eyes looks towards the door and there she was, instantly spotting him, giving him a warm smile and wave. 

He noticed the bit flush in her cheeks when she sat, turning to the waiter for a glass of water, she was panting and it was easy to know she hurries, even ran to meet him. So, he asks, “Yacchan, did you run? You should have taken your time.” He pouts, lightly scolding her. 

Hitoka shakes her head, fans herself for a while, “I can’t let you wait long.” 

They ordered their usual and when the food was brought to their table, the two of them fell into their own world, talks about what happened last night and how they must have ended with each other’s phone. She giggles when he tells her Natsu called her twice even after knowing they had exchanged phone, “She can’t believe it, but then she goes saying you were really one to switch phones with someone and wouldn’t notice it.”

He grimaces, “Natsu really thinks his big brother is stupid.” 

“Don’t think like that! Natsu was worried when you didn’t answer your phone.” 

He hums, “Speaking of, someone also called you, Yacchan.” He taps his finger on the table twice. He told her, that her father called and would call again, probably asking who he is. Tell her he was sorry and he failed to explain what happens. 

She shrugs it off subtly, “It’s fine. Sorry about that,” there was a hint of awkwardness in her tone, but really, Yachi was mostly awkward, even she admits it. 

Hinata watches her as she checks on her phone, she would know he answers not just one, but two calls. He already told her about her father, she lets it go, assuring him it was alright, and she will just explain and hopefully they believe her story. He hasn’t told her about the second call, her eyes were scrolling and he notices.

There was a small arch of her brows and her eyes quiver for a brief two seconds but she quickly dissipates the gestures. Fully aware he was watching; she bit her lower lip and gulps. He was expecting her to talk about it, ask him and queried about the unknown call. 

Yet, she didn’t.

She was trying to hide it, but Hinata can see it. For a short while after she had checked, she was tensed. Her words little and she fidgets. 

She knows and he waits for her to tell on him. She didn’t. She shrugs it off, act like she doesn’t know and all throughout their chat, she didn’t bring it up until they were outside the restaurant, until they were walking to the station, until they arrived at the front of her place. 

Hinata didn’t like it.

“Yacchan.”

She turns, smiling as she opens the door, “Hm?” 

“Yosuke called.” 

Her eyes wary yet she pretends she didn’t hear, “I’m home now, Shoyo. Do you want a drink before you go—

“ _ Hitoka _ .” 

Yachi held her hands together, she smiles weakly and mutters, “I really can’t hide anything from you.” She looks up at him, “Come in?” a small squeak in her voice and Hinata clenches his fist as he nods.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i would also like to write from yachi's point of view :3
> 
> if you have prompts, (and particular characters too) feel free to message me!!


End file.
